User talk:Taz4inc
New Rules are Published Guidelines are now created after the fact for everyone to see, but aren't grandfather-claused. They should add that even edited out comments are subject to the ban, since Sinnin blocked me for looking into the History that another Moderator deleted. Time to cover your "hatches." Taz4inc, The Humvee Expert 19:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) TESTING, Testing, 1-2-3 What happens if I do this: Happy Birthday to Me I'm 200. You shouldn't be here, unless... I WIN! The guilty are offended. Would you like a Tea bag with that cup of STFD? That's right, waste your time and read it all up. It's my Pa-a-a-ge and I'll gloat if I want to, gloat if I want to. Rants and Raves for everyone. Be on the lookout for a malicious moderator on the loose. A PHOTO YOU DID NOT TAKE YOURSELF Taz4inc, The Humvee Expert 16:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) English. Do you speak it? American vs. British Gray - Grey Taz4inc, The Humvee Expert 16:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Taz4inc, The Humvee Expert 16:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello and welcome, Chances are, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users and provide handy suggestions to get them up to speed. You'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. Now for TIPS: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username. *When making edits to pages, PLEASE leave a short note as to what you did. Click the "recent changes" link. *You should TRY to make new pages look like the pages already created. *Check out the FAQ for more TRICKS. *Photographing Hot Wheels link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. Any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 19:56, 20 May 2009 Enjoy the Hot Wheels WikiA! Picture etiquette Please do no not add any pictures, that you have not personally taken with your own camara. 07:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) All pictures are owned by me and are taken by my dozen employees that sell toys from my collection. Stop stealing Hot Wheels' copyrighted logo without permission at the top of the page. You even cut off the registered trademark symbol. You have an image of a prototype drawing up in the RD-05 page, hypocrite. Thanks for proving my point. Sinnin has just banned me for intimidating him with my opinion . That's misuse of power and bullying by someone that can't stand criticism. He's harassing me though I did nothing to him. My Talk *Eskimo *'Sinnin' talk –—…°≈≠≤≥±−×÷←→·§ *Serralson *Taz4inc *1:64 #Teal xt a b u d i'' dade '' *''too'' #TREE Taz4inc, The Humvee Expert Fore #Fife #sss15:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) #Taz4inc, The Humvee Expert 15:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) #read away15:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC)~ Taz4inc, The Humvee Expert 15:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Taz4inc, The Humvee Expert 15:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Taz4inc, The Humvee Expert 15:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Taz4inc, The Humvee Expert 15:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Taz4inc, The Humvee Expert 15:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Taz4inc, The Humvee Expert ~~ 15:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC)~ If you seek Amy with a dill pickle, I'll use a plunger. Version additions Do not add Customs and Prototypes to the version tables. If the Rules of this site are too strict for you, please go elsewhere. If you want to butt heads with me, i guarantee i will win. 20:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Why then did you delete regular updates like me providing a missing photo of a gold Beatnik Bandit? These rules for posting in a "Hot Wheels" wiki page need to be listed somewhere other than a talk page from years back. According to you, then the Concepts, Prototype H-24, Car Show Customs, Flying Customs, Custom Classics, West Coast, Rod & Custom, CD Customs, California Customs, etc pages also have to be deleted. So if cars are "available for retail" to anyone that comes into a Convention or a manufacturer's factory, we can't list them here either. It's a Hot Wheels site about Hot Wheels. ::Just a friendly advice and a warning. You'd better calm down, and I moderate. I do not think it appropriate that the only way to explain your reasoning, is insulting and pouring foul language and vulgar. This site is also visited by children. Meets the simple rules of this site, which is not so difficult. And enjoy. If you are so hard to fulfill that something as simple as education. I recommend you go to another site, or make your own Wikia. It is the second one you have to moderate your own comment. You risk a more than likely ban. A greeting and I hope you understand.Serralson 03:22, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :My apologies, Mr. Serralson. I'm sorry for talking on My Talk Page like I talk in real life. I do have some questions though. 1st, where are the rules posted? I'd meet them if there was a link on the Welcome page or Homepage that states them. 2nd, where is the age notification? The TOU at the bottom states that children under 13 are unauthorized here, therefore my PG-13 movie language shouldn't be prohibited when there are other Wikia sites strictly devoted to hardcore adult content. "In England, there are homo sapiens like Dick Tracy having a gay time smoking a fag while petting their pussy cat before the cock crows." Do you take offense to that harmless statement? Then I suggest you install a word filter or censor, and one for the Bible, which children read, while you're at it. 3rd, if only Sinnin followed the rules himself by being an unbiased admin, we wouldn't be having this discussion. If he hates someone, he can't be objective or fair, deleting perfectly good updates that don't violate any rules, only because I did it or he thinks he knows what isn't mine. Check out the gold Beatnik Bandit history for yourself. Lastly, you should be understanding enough to know about double jeopardy. How could I stop doing the 1st mistake a 2nd time if I haven't read the initial warning yet and post before being "read my rights"? You'd probably give 4 parking tickets to the same car in the same spot after only 15 minutes. Now that I have been advised on three of these ubiquitous guidelines, I can comply with newfound awareness. Thank you ever so much for enlightening me on the Wikia ways. Keep your wheels hot. ::: Our only rules were pointed out in my above notifications. The problem here is your rebuttal to my comments, to the point of offending other users. This is the reason for your block. If the people that you offended think this decision was uncalled for then I will reverse the block. :Also just for the record, the 13 year age restriction only applies to editing, not viewing 06:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::You openly state the the only two rules shown to me weren't violated, yet I'm banned in excess of the 3 days that malicious vandals get. Your excessive 1-year punishment for my rebuttal coupled with vindictive deletion of some of my perfectly good updates, proves how unprofessional you are. Tszuta and Serralson, your fellow Moderators, handled it diplomatically and both saw it sufficient to just issue a warning with corrective editing instead of being petty. But like a oversensitive child viewing 18+ adult sites, you continued to misuse your authority by imposing unfair judgment against someone with a negative opinion of you. Only the guilty are offended. - Taz The Humvee Collector 11:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Space for Rent After 30 years, I discovered a word that may be difficult for some people to spell. It is categories. Some would use catigories, catogories, catugories. It would be a Sin to use catagories. I like that boulder. That's a nice boulder. `!@#$%^&*()_+-= My Talk my talk Tiers of a Clown BigBadBrad01 I've seen users that purposely vandalize on the HotWheels site banned for only 3-days. Sinnin goes onto my page talking about rubbing our heads in butts, accusing me of stealing my own pics that I posted on other sites, and to follow non-established or posted rules. I assumed that because the Wikia Terms of Use limits the site to 13+ users, that PG13 movie language would be appropriate here, with all the other Porn and Adult wikias a click away. I call him a hypocrite for posting Trademarked HW logos, copyrighted design drawings, other customs & prototypes. I've been banned by Sinnin for an entire year due to a rebuttal on my Talk Page that was already edited by Tszuta or Sorrelson. Sinnin obviously read the History and handed down cruel and unusual punishment, which I consider a gross misuse of power and authority, just because I had a negative personal opinion of him. Sinnin posted on my Page that if the others don't think the block was called for, he'd reverse it. The other two Moderators only gave me a warning. Sinnin didn't even ask them, yet he won't reverse it with a 2-1 ratio against him. Who keeps the unfair Admins in check to prevent them from acting irrationally? Shouldn't they take a vote, be impartial, diplomatic, or unbiased? If grown men can't act like adults, then its no wonder their temper makes them act childish in anger. For now, the only page I can edit is my own Talk Page. It says I can talk to Sinnin or another Administrator about the Block, but it won't let me Leave Messages to any of them because I'm blocked. Taz4inc, The Humvee Expert 17:20, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Taz4inc, The Humvee Expert 16:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mean to butt in, but you might recognize my name as another one of the Administrators on here. I'm afraid you're going to have to sit the next one out, no more of this kind of dirty laundry airing will be allowed on the wiki. But, I want to be fair, so please e-mail me personally and tell me everything that's going on, in your own words, so I can see what has happened. I promise I won't just sweep it under the rug. Kenny haarfage@hamiltoncom.net HaarFager 01:28, April 6, 2011 (UTC)